Ardentes de Desejo
by Kateline Lovegood
Summary: Tiago entrou e sentiu o retrato a fecharse atrás de si. Encontravase num corredor escuro e frio, Tiago andou em frente e encontrou uma porta, sentia um formigueiro por todo o corpo, a excitação aumentava a cada minuto que passava. Estendeu a mão para o pu
1. Desejos

N/A: Bem, mais uma fic. Esta é mais quente, muito mais! Pelo menos era esse o meu objetivo. Esta História passa-se no 7ºano. Espero que gostem! ;)

**I – Desejos**

Lily olhava pela janela com um ar soturno, o dia tinha sido entediante, estava tão farta de todos aqueles trabalhos de casa…!

- Lily?  
Ela desviou o olhar da janela e encarou os olhos cor de mel que a olhavam com ternura.  
- Espero que seja importante Potter, caso não tenhas reparado estou ocupada!  
- Sim, reparei! Queria só perguntar-te se já fizeste o trabalho de Poções.  
- Fiz.  
- Hmm…então podes ajudar-me com o meu? – Pediu Tiago com ar sedutor.  
- Hmm…deixa-me pensar…Não! – Disse Lily com um ar provocador.  
- Evans, não te faças de difícil, eu bem vi como ficaste quando me viste a falar "amigavelmente" com a Laura!  
- Ai sim? E como é que eu fiquei?  
- Tu sabes bem! Olhos muito abertos e recuas rapidamente à espera que ninguém te tenha visto por ali! Mas azares dos azares cara Lily, eu vi!  
- A sério? Olha que bom para ti! – Disse Lily com um ar sarcástico. - Bem, se é tudo, agradeço que me deixes fazer os trabalhos em paz!  
- Tens a certeza que queres que eu me vá embora?  
- Não. – Disse Lily olhando em volta como que a verificar se havia mais alguém para além deles no salão comunal.  
- Não? – Surpreendeu-se Tiago.  
- Não. – Respondeu Lily sedutoramente.

Lily levantou-se e aproximou-se de Tiago, passou-lhe as mãos pelo pescoço e arrepelou-lhe os cabelos, sorriu perante o olhar de espanto de Tiago e aproximou os seus lábios dos dele, roçando-os ao de leve.

- Lily? – Disse Tiago com a voz embargada.  
- Chiuu… Não fales agora… – disse tapando-lhe a boca com o dedo.

Desceu com o dedo pelo pescoço dele causando-lhe arrepios e pousou o dedo no decote da camisa de Tiago desapertando-lhe o botão, beijou-lhe o pescoço e olhou-o nos olhos, aproximou o rosto dela do dele e ambos entreabriram os lábios e as suas línguas tocaram-se entrelaçando-se e rolando ora freneticamente, ora lentamente, ela continuou a desapertar-lhe a camisa mandando-a para o fundo do salão comunal, ele levantou-a e ela prendeu o corpo dele com as pernas entrelaçando-as e deixando a saia escorregar pelas suas pernas até à cintura. Ele levou-a até à parede encostando o corpo dela à parede empurrando-a com o seu próprio peso, ela sentiu a erecção dele e sorriu, então desenlaçou as suas pernas pondo-se em pé e empurrou-o.

- Acho que podes ir embora agora. – Disse Lily fazendo um sorriso de troça.  
- O quê? O que pensas que estás a fazer comigo? A brincar? – Disse Tiago incrédulo.  
- Olha, pensa o que quiseres, tá?... Bem, vou dormir! Tchau!  
- Mas tu não podes fazer isto comigo e ir embora assim!  
- Não? Não sei porquê! É que é mesmo isso que eu estou a pensar fazer! – Lily virou as costas e saiu pela porta que dava acesso ao dormitório que dava acesso ao dormitório das garotas.

Tiago estava sentado na mesa do salão principal com cara de poucos amigos.

- O que é que se passa Tiago? – Perguntou Remo preocupado com o amigo.  
- Isso é tudo porque amanhã é segunda-feira e recomeça o martírio? – Perguntou Sirius.  
- Não…  
- Então o que é? – Perguntaram Sirius e Remo em coro.  
- Olha, não me apetece falar está bem? – Disse Tiago olhando de esguelha para a pessoa que acabava de entrar no salão principal.  
- Já percebi tudo! Já nem precisas responder Tiago! È a Lily, como sempre…

Lily dirigiu-se para a mesa da Grifinória, passou por Tiago e agiu como se ele não existisse.

-Lily, estava a ver que não saias da cama hoje! – Disse Samantha, a amiga de Lily.  
- Estava cansada Sam, deitei-me tarde ontem! – Respondeu Lily enquanto se sentava à mesa.  
- Pois, eu reparei… – Disse Sam sorrindo. – Então, o que estás a pensar fazer hoje?  
- Bem, a seguir ao café da manhã estava a pensar tomar um banho!  
- Tu é que tens sorte! És monitora! Tens aquele super banheiro!  
- O que é que se há-de fazer? Fizeram uma boa escolha! – gabou-se Lily.  
- Convencida! – Riu-se Sam.

Um pouco afastado dali, Tiago escutava a conversa atentamente, e ao ouvir isto abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Ui, ui! Ele está a preparar alguma! – Avisou Remo.  
- Legal! Estou ansioso por ação!  
- Desculpem, mas desta vez vou sozinho…

Lily saiu do dormitório e dirigiu-se ao banheiro dos monitores com a sua muda de roupa debaixo do braço, caminhava descontraída sem saber que era seguida de perto.

Tiago, debaixo do sua capa de invisibilidade tentava andar o mais calmamente possível e manter a sua respiração controlada para não ser descoberto, mas era extremamente difícil controlar a excitação quando tinha a bailar na sua mente aquilo que poderia vir a acontecer.

- Desejo – disse Lily e o retrato de uma sereia desviou-se para o lado.  
Lily entrou e o retrato fechou-se imediatamente.  
Tiago lembrou-se então de uma coisa que poderia estragar todos os seus planos:

" Meu Deus! Esqueci-me completamente! Nós não podemos entrar no dormitório das garotas! E se no banheiro das monitoras acontecer a mesma coisa? Pensa Tiago, pensa… O dormitório das garotas é apenas uma porta, não tem senha, a única defesa que tem é só o escorregador, este banheiro já tem a senha como defesa, e só as monitoras é que têm acesso à senha! Por isso, presumo que quando construíram este banheiro não se lembraram de por a hipótese de uma situação como esta! Bem, não há nada como tentar, ainda por cima trouxe a capa…"

- Desejo – disse Tiago fazendo uma voz fina e temendo o pior. Para sua surpresa o retrato desviou-se.

Tiago entrou e sentiu o retrato a fechar-se atrás de si. Encontrava-se num corredor escuro e frio, Tiago andou em frente e encontrou uma porta, sentia um formigueiro por todo o corpo, a excitação aumentava a cada minuto que passava. Estendeu a mão para o puxador, rodou mas a porta não abria.

- _Alorromora_ – proferiu Tiago.

A porta fez um "clic" e abriu.

N/A: Então? Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Comentem por favor! ;)


	2. O Pedido

**II - O Pedido**

A Lily estava de toalha sentada na borda da banheira a abrir todas as torneiras.

- Olá Lily! – disse Tiago tirando a capa e deixando-a cair no chão.  
- Tiago?  
- Eu mesmo! Então? Também pensas vais fugir desta vez?  
- Fugir? Eu? Eu não fujo de nada!  
- Não? É que não foi o que pareceu ontem à noite!  
- Mas desta vez não vou fugir!  
- Não? – Disse Tiago confuso, era uma das coisas que gostava na Lily, nunca se sabia o que podia esperar.

Lily sorriu e levantou-se da borda da banheira, dirigiu-se a Tiago e deixou cair a toalha.

- Isto responde a tua pergunta?

Tiago arregalou os olhos de espanto, não sabia o que dizer, ela era tão linda, os cabelos ruivos e ondulados a caírem-lhe pelos ombros chegando ao peito bem torneado, a cintura fina e as ancas reboliças, e a cara de marota dela, com aquele narizinho arrebitado, sorriso maroto e aqueles olhos tão verdes e brilhantes!

- Lily… - disse Tiago num sussurro.  
- Tiago... - sussurrou também Lily aproximando-se dele.  
- Tens a certeza?  
- Sim, tenho Potter – disse Lily sorrindo.  
- Eu amo-te – disse Tiago abraçando-a.  
- Sabes o que mais? – Disse Lily abrindo o sorriso. – Eu também te amo.

Tiago olhou-a com os olhos ardentes de desejo. As suas bocas procuraram-se uma à outra precipitadamente, enquanto as mãos de Lily dirigiam-se à camisa de dele, puxando-a e rebentando os botões. Lily chegou-se mais a ele, sentindo o corpo dele contra o seu e sentindo a sua masculinidade, ela soltou um gemido abafado, Tiago percorria agora o corpo da ruiva com as mãos, beijando-lhe agora o pescoço e os ombros, Lily fez a camisa de Tiago deslizar pelos seus ombros largos e continuando pelos braços dele, deixando a camisa cair no chão, passou as mãos pelo peito definido do maroto chegando às calças, desapertando-as fazendo com que elas caíssem em seguida. Ela abaixou-se beijando-lhe o peito e descendo pela barriga com os quadris definidos, parou e com as mãos retirou-lhe os boxers. Ele levantou-a e tomando-a nos braços, beijou-a apaixonadamente, pegou Lily ao colo e dirigiu-se para a banheira que já estava cheia. Ela sorriu e roçou carinhosamente o nariz no pescoço dele. Entraram para dentro da banheira e foram envolvidos pela espuma.

- Se quiseres parar avisa. – Disse Tiago com ternura.  
- Não, não quero – sussurrou Lily. – Continua…  
- Então diz se te estiver a machucar…  
- Está bem – disse a ruiva puxando-o mais para si e beijando-o.

Tiago penetrou-a lentamente com medo de machucá-la. Lily sentiu-o dentro de si e gemeu.

- Machuquei-te?  
- Não, continua por favor! Não pares agora! – Gemeu Lily.

Ela sentou-se ao colo de Tiago e movimentou o corpo ajudando na penetração, inclinou a cabeça para trás devido ao prazer e gemeram ambos.

- Lily – sussurrava Tiago.  
- Amo-te Potter – ela sussurrou.

Chegaram juntos ao orgasmo dando gemidos abafados. Eles abraçaram-se ofegantes.

- Lily? – Disse Tiago receoso.  
- Sim?  
- Sabes que te amo, não sabes?  
- Sim, eu também te amo muito!  
- Er… quer casar comigo?

Lily olhou-o de olhos muito abertos.

- Tiago… er… eu…  
- Não quer? – Perguntou Tiago aterrorizado.  
- Eu… sim…  
- Sim o quê?  
- Sim! Claro que me quero casar contigo, tonto!

**FIM**

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado! Comentem por favor! E digam-me se querem mais fics destas, pelo menos eu já tenho algumas ideias…por isso…COMENTEM!

N/Beta: Ui, ui, ui, ui… Cath, Cath, estava certo quem disse que as aparências enganam. Sério, eu nunca imaginei-te (antes) à escrever assim. Tu superaste tudo e todos! Está bem escrita, organizada e _muy caliente_, mas vamos concordar que a princípio eu achei a Lily muito saidinha, só que aquela cena final em que ele a pede em casamento foi _tão tão tão fofo_! E ela a chamar-lhe _tonto_, ficou tal e qual a nossa imagem de Lily e Ja… ups! Lily e Tiago. Pois foi. É em momentos assim que eu sinto orgulho de ser uma Beta, aliás, de ser sua Beta. Então people, encham a Cath de comentários porque ela merece. Quem sabe isso não a estimule a fazer mais fics dessas. Já estou a ver uma! Uma personagem inspirada em nada mais nada menos do que em mim (pode até ser eu mesma, não me importo) e o excepcionalmente magnífico Sirius Black! Então, o que achas? Huasuahasuahasuahahaha! Tou à brincar! XD

Beijinhos ;-

July Evans


End file.
